gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Pistol
Jack Pistol is a freetrader, pirate, privateer and "businessman" living in the Caribbean. Jack is currently an officer of the Abnormality guild along with a few friends, most notably, Richard Goldvane and Bill Plunderbones. He lives in a manor on Padres Del Fuego, which was bought with ill-gotten riches. Although he is a pirate he is very loyal to the British Empire and many other organizations. Jack is very wealthy and now hardly ever needs to turn to piracy as a source of income. He owns several businesses and has several good jobs that can fill his pockets. He calls himself and many of his friends "upper-class pirates" because they are rich, civil and not so unorganized as most pirates are. Inventory Weapon's Belt= |-| Garb= |-| Jewelry & Tattoos= |-| Potions= |-| Materials Pouch= |-| Ammo Pouch= |-| Cheat Cards= |-| Treasure= Records *Total Famed - 64 *Total Different Famed - 47 *Total Famed Cursed Blades - 4 *Total Legendary - 1 *Most Famed in one day - 5 *Most Famed in one drop - 2 *Most New Famed in one day - 3 *Total Bright Clothing - 68 *Total Different Bright Clothing - 53 *Highest Wave in Cannon Defense - 91 *Highest Wave in Cannon Defense solo - 16 *Highest Cannon Defense Cannon Level - 50 ( Maxed ) *Most Damger on a Round of Cannon Defense - 144,000 *Most Damage Overall in a Game of Cannon Defense - 3,880,000 *Most Splits in Blackjack - 8 *Most Gold won in Blackjack - 5,000 *Most Gold found in one day - 150,000 ' ' #Silver Freeze #Seven Seas Cutlass ( x2 ) #Doom Rattler #Bruiser's Cutlass #Bloodfire Cutlass #Masterwork Cutlass #Assassin's Cutlass #Bejeweled Cutlass ( x2 ) #Spinecrest Sword #Brigadier's Broadsword #Bloodfire Broadsword ( x2 ) #Masterwork Broadsword ( x2 ) #Bejeweled Broadsword ( x2 ) #Dread Spike #Bitter End #Bloodfire Sabre #Sword Master's Sabre #Fullmoon Special Pistol #Executioner's Pistol #Scoundrel's Pistol ( x2 ) #Bush Master Pistol ( x4 ) #Hex Breaker Musket #Scoundrel's Musket #War Scattergun #Revenant Doll #Doll of Sacred Rituals ( x2 ) #Warlord Doll #Explorer Doll #Shaman Doll #Conquistador Doll #Hex Rebound Doll #Dagger of the Golden Idol #Bayou Dagger #Knives of the Golden Idol #Demon Fang Knives ( x2 ) #Bayou Throwing Knives #Assassin's Throwing Knives #Knives of the Hawk Idol #Scoundrel's Knives #Shark Fang Knives #Swamp Throwing Knives #Amazaon Throwing Knives #Viper's Den Knives #Lukcy Charm #Searing Cannon Ram #Bloodhound Cannon Ram ( x5 ) #Wool Cannon Ram ( x3 ) #Makeshift Cannon Ram NOTE: I can't remember all the duplicate Famed Throwing Knives I have found, so I have included none of them as of this point in time. Any duplicates listed are recent. Bright Clothing *Dark Black #Dark Black Bandana #Dark Black Cotton Jacket #Dark Black Sack Vest #Dark Black Silk Vest #Dark Black Old Tank #Dark Black Hooked Tank #Dark Black Cotton Highwaters *Bright Red #Bright Red Bandana ( x2 ) #Bright Red Hooked Tank #Bright Red Old Tank ( x2 ) #Bright Red Cotton Tank #Bright Red Open Cotton Shirt #Bright Red Open Linen Shirt #Bright Red Linen Highwaters *Bright Orange #Bright Orange Bandana #Bright Orange Open Cotton Shirt #Bright Orange Old Tank ( x2 ) #Bright Orange Linen Puffy Shirt #Bright Orange Cotton Trousers *Bright Yellow #Bright Yellow Head Band #Bright Yellow Linen Long Sleeve #Bright Yellow Reinforced Tank #Bright Yellow Striped Tank #Bright Yellow Hooked Tank ( x2 ) #Bright Yellow Cotton Puffy Shirt *Bright Green #Bright Green Headband #Bright Green Old Tank #Bright Green Reinforced Tank #Bright Green Seamed Tank #Bright Green Cotton Trousers #Bright Green Linen Highwaters *Forest Green #Forest Green Bandana ( x2 ) #Forest Green Cap #Forest Green Cotton Jacket #Forest Green Silk Vest #Forest Green Linen Puffy Shirt #Forest Green Cotton Tank #Forest Green Cotton Trousers ( x2 ) *Bright Blue #Bright Blue Bandana #Bright Blue Cap #Bright Blue Linen Puffy Shirt #Bright Blue Linen Long Sleeve #Bright Blue Open Linen Shirt #Bright Blue Striped Tank #Bright Blue Basic Sash #Bright Blue Linen Trousers *Navy Blue #Navy Blue Cotton Puffy Shirt #Navy Blue Basic Sash ( x2 ) #Navy Blue Cotton Short Sleeve #Navy Blue Cotton Highwaters ( x2 ) *Lavender #Lavender Cap #Lavender Linen Short Sleeve #Lavender Hooked Tank #Lavender Seamed Tank #Lavender Linen Trousers ( x2 ) *Magenta #Magenta Sack Vest #Magenta Linen Short Sleeve #Magenta Old Tank #Magenta Striped Tank #Magenta Basic Sash NOTE: These are just the finds that I can remember, I have forgotten many. Gallery Loot Legendary= Not all items I have found in this category have been screened! |-| Famed= Not all items I have found in this category have been screened! Screenshot 2011-04-16 00-00-04.jpg|Dread Spike Screenshot 2011-05-02 12-10-25.jpg|Lucky Charm Screenshot 2012-01-09 14-44-28.jpg|Doll of Sacred Rituals Screenshot 2012-02-05 00-16-13.jpg|Makeshift Cannon Ram Screenshot 2012-02-25 16-59-29.jpg|Searing Cannon Ram Screenshot 2012-02-25 17-08-34.jpg|Wool Cannon Ram Screenshot 2012-02-25 17-25-40.jpg|Bloodhound Cannon Ram Screenshot 2012-02-26 00-43-13.jpg|Assassin's Cutlass Screenshot 2012-02-26 19-41-26.jpg|Doom Rattler Screenshot 2012-03-25 20-10-12.jpg|Bitter End Screenshot 2012-04-01 22-55-44.jpg|Revenant Doll Screenshot 2012-04-07 22-33-25.jpg|Scoundrel's Musket Screenshot 2012-04-10 14-18-34.jpg|Bejeweled Cutlass ( 2 ) Screenshot 2012-04-12 20-38-09.jpg|Wool Cannon Ram ( 2 ) Screenshot 2012-04-12 21-37-37.jpg|Bloodhound Cannon Ram ( 2 ) Screenshot_2012-04-14_14-19-56.jpg|Bush Master Pistol ( 4 ) Screenshot_2012-04-20_19-16-27.jpg|Hex Rebound Doll Screenshot_2012-04-27_14-44-31.jpg|Masterwork Broadsword ( 2 ) Screenshot_2012-04-27_21-41-50.jpg|Bruiser's Cutlass Screenshot_2012-04-28_00-39-03.jpg|Explorer Doll Screenshot_2012-05-01_01-04-10.jpg|Demon Fang Knives ( 2 ) Screenshot_2012-05-06_12-15-21.jpg|Fullmoon Special Pistol Screenshot_2012-05-25_13-31-06.jpg|Bayou Dagger Screenshot_2012-05-25_14-41-29.jpg|Doll of Sacred Rituals ( 2 ) Screenshot_2012-06-08_21-06-46.jpg|Warlord Doll |-| Good Rare= Not all items I have found in this category have been screened! Screenshot 2011-12-16 20-46-41.jpg|Corsair's Sea Globe Screenshot 2012-02-04 23-57-56.jpg|Haunted Cannon Ram Screenshot 2012-04-11 23-30-27.jpg|Revenant Cannon Ram ( 2 ) Screenshot 2012-04-12 22-04-21.jpg|Phantom Cannon Ram ( 2 ) Screenshot 2012-04-14 00-08-44.jpg|Phantom Cannon Ram ( 3 ) Screenshot 2012-04-14 00-18-57.jpg|Revenant Cannon Ram ( 3 ) |-| Bright Clothing= Not all items I have found in this category have been screened! Screenshot 2011-05-02 12-21-43.jpg|Bright Green Seamed Tank Screenshot 2011-12-19 02-06-59.jpg|Dark Black Old Tank Screenshot 2011-12-21 15-15-33.jpg|Bright Green Cotton Trousers Screenshot 2011-12-21 16-52-15.jpg|Forest Green Cotton Tank Screenshot 2012-01-09 17-44-21.jpg|Bright Yellow Head Band Screenshot 2012-01-09 18-01-07.jpg|Bright Green Linen Trousers Screenshot 2012-02-19 20-22-26.jpg|Bright Yellow Striped Tank Screenshot 2012-02-25 23-11-19.jpg|Bright Blue Open Linen Shirt Screenshot 2012-02-25 23-36-10.jpg|Navy Blue Cotton Short Sleeve Screenshot 2012-02-26 00-05-07.jpg|Bright Orange Old Tank Screenshot 2012-02-26 00-30-16.jpg|Bright Blue Cotton Long Sleeve Screenshot 2012-02-26 13-10-05.jpg|Bright Yellow Linen Short Sleeve Screenshot 2012-02-26 19-22-43.jpg|Bright Blue Basic Sash Screenshot 2012-03-25 18-18-21.jpg|Bright Yellow Cotton Puffy Shirt Screenshot 2012-03-25 18-28-40.jpg|Bright Red Open Linen Shirt Screenshot 2012-04-01 22-02-51.jpg|Bright Red Open Cotton Shirt ( 2 ) Screenshot 2012-04-01 22-10-59.jpg|Forest Green Silk Vest Screenshot 2012-04-09 02-00-59.jpg|Navy Blue Basic Sash Screenshot 2012-04-10 17-25-09.jpg|Bright Yellow Reinforced Tank Screenshot 2012-04-10 21-26-46.jpg|Bright Blue Cap Screenshot 2012-04-11 00-18-32.jpg|Lavender Hooked Tank Screenshot 2012-04-12 18-02-49.jpg|Bright Blue Cotton Tank Screenshot 2012-04-12 23-23-02.jpg|Bright Blue Linen Puffy Shirt Screenshot 2012-04-13 00-14-23.jpg|Bright Blue Linen Trousers Screenshot 2012-04-13 00-32-18.jpg|Bright Red Old Tank Screenshot_2012-04-14_13-34-56.jpg|Forest Green Cotton Jacket Screenshot_2012-04-14_14-31-08.jpg|Bright Orange Linen Puffy Shirt Screenshot_2012-04-14_17-30-06.jpg|Bright Green Old Tank Screenshot_2012-04-14_18-53-59.jpg|Bright Green Headband Screenshot_2012-04-15_13-31-36.jpg|Magenta Linen Short Sleeve Screenshot_2012-04-15_16-34-27.jpg|Dark Black Cotton Jacket Screenshot_2012-04-21_11-22-04.jpg|Bright Orange Cotton Trousers Screenshot_2012-04-21_21-06-59.jpg|Navy Blue Cotton Highwaters Screenshot_2012-04-21_22-54-31.jpg|Bright Red Cotton Tank Screenshot_2012-04-27_16-38-49.jpg|Bright Yellow Hooked Tank Screenshot_2012-04-27_21-19-35.jpg|Bright Red Old Tank Screenshot_2012-04-27_22-13-22.jpg|Dark Black Bandana Screenshot_2012-04-28_01-43-48.jpg|Dark Black Cotton Highwaters Screenshot_2012-04-28_23-27-50.jpg|Bright Red Linen Highwaters Screenshot_2012-04-28_23-50-13.jpg|Lavender Cap Screenshot_2012-04-30_17-32-05.jpg|Magenta Basic Sash Screenshot_2012-05-01_19-00-33.jpg|Lavender Seamed Tank Screenshot_2012-05-05_15-38-56.jpg|Magenta Old Tank Screenshot_2012-05-06_00-18-57.jpg|Bright Orange Old Tank Screenshot_2012-05-06_00-19-34.jpg|Lavender Linen Trousers Screenshot_2012-05-06_00-53-44.jpg|Bright Yellow Hooked Tank Screenshot_2012-05-06_17-33-18.jpg|Forest Green Cotton Trousers Screenshot_2012-05-06_20-55-16.jpg|Forest Green Bandana Screenshot_2012-05-13_18-33-26.jpg|Lavender Linen Short Sleeve Screenshot_2012-05-23_22-44-53.jpg|Bright Blue Bandana Screenshot_2012-05-25_15-05-06.jpg|Navy Blue Basic Sash ( 2 ) Screenshot_2012-05-25_18-14-46.jpg|Navy Blue Cotton Puffy Shirt Screenshot_2012-05-27_16-07-40.jpg|Forest Green Linen Puffy Shirt Screenshot_2012-05-27_16-18-39.jpg|Forest Green Cap Screenshot_2012-05-27_17-53-00.jpg|Lavender Linen Trousers ( 2 ) Screenshot_2012-05-27_20-32-13.jpg|Dark Black Hooked Tank Screenshot_2012-06-02_16-37-05.jpg|Magenta Striped Tank Level Ups Mastering= Screenshot_2010-12-31_11-42-45.jpg Screenshot_2011-01-01_18-19-13.jpg Screenshot_2011-02-04_18-03-31.jpg Screenshot_2011-03-20_13-07-41.jpg Screenshot_2011-04-03_03-09-14.jpg Screenshot_2011-04-17_13-50-55.jpg Screenshot_2011-12-09_14-08-16.jpg Screenshot_2011-12-26_16-43-04.jpg Screenshot_2011-12-31_02-30-18.jpg |-| Notoriety= Screenshot_2010-12-31_11-26-15.jpg Screenshot_2011-01-23_01-09-08.jpg Screenshot_2011-01-30_17-57-10.jpg Screenshot_2011-02-27_12-50-11.jpg Screenshot_2011-03-12_15-10-01.jpg Screenshot_2011-03-20_01-15-04.jpg Screenshot_2011-03-26_21-40-01.jpg Screenshot_2011-04-03_03-09-14.jpg |-| Cannon= Screenshot_2011-12-22_13-19-29.jpg Screenshot_2011-12-26_16-43-04.jpg |-| Sailing= Screenshot_2011-12-17_13-29-01.jpg Screenshot_2011-12-22_16-47-00.jpg Screenshot_2011-12-31_02-30-18.jpg |-| Sword= Screenshot_2011-01-01_18-19-13.jpg |-| Doll= Screenshot_2011-03-20_13-07-41.jpg |-| Dagger= Screenshot_2011-01-21_21-11-35.jpg Screenshot_2011-01-23_00-57-56.jpg Screenshot_2011-01-23_15-15-29.jpg Screenshot_2011-02-04_18-03-31.jpg |-| Grenade= Screenshot_2011-10-06_15-41-03.jpg Screenshot_2011-12-08_20-57-26.jpg Screenshot_2011-12-09_14-08-16.jpg |-| Staff= Screenshot_2011-04-17_13-50-55.jpg |-| Fishing= Screenshot_2010-12-31_11-42-45.jpg |-| PvP Infamy= Screenshot_2011-11-26_02-08-22.jpg |-| SvS Infamy= Screenshot_2012-04-06_00-52-12.jpg |-| Tales of Jack Pistol Chapter 1 - Early Life User:Jack Pistol/Z-Story1|Part I User:Jack Pistol/Z-Story2|Part II User:Jack Pistol/Z-Story3|Part III User:Jack Pistol/Z-Story4|Part IV User:Jack Pistol/Z-Story5|Part V User:Jack Pistol/Z-Story6|Part VI User:Jack Pistol/Z-Story7|Part VII User:Jack Pistol/Z-Story8|Part VIII User:Jack Pistol/Z-Story9|Part IX User:Jack Pistol/Z-Story10|Part X Category:Pirates Category:POTCO